


Twitter Mentions

by caylimadeline



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are famous and run into a problem with hiding their relationship.





	

Um.. have you been on Twitter or anything? -K

 

Been too busy to check all day, but my phone's been blowing up. What's up? -B

 

I don't think that beach was as private as we thought it was. There are pictures all over. Articles and everything. -K

 

Oh. Damn it! I was sure it would be private! Rachel said we'd be fine. What are we going to do? -B

 

Come out. -K

 

No. -B

 

Why? -K

 

We can't, Kurt. -B

 

Why can't we? I don't get it. I'm over this hiding crap, Blaine. It's insane. -K

 

Honey, you know this is for our own goods. -B

 

How? I don't get how it would change at all. Everyone knows that we're both gay. It's not like one of us is hiding their sexuality. We aren't going to suddenly be gay bashed if we come out. The only thing that's going to change is that they're going to stop wondering if you and your assistant are a couple. -K

 

I have a lot more to lose, Kurt. -B

 

Yeah, you're right, you are about to lose a lot. Because this is fucking stupid. -K

 

Kurt, honey, think about it. -B

 

Think about what? -K

 

If we tell people, I lose all my appeal as a young, single guy. They'll stop casting me in anything romantic. I'll be the sidekick. -B

 

Oh, so you'd rather lose me than lose your big roles? -K

 

If I lose my roles we have nothing to live off of, Kurt. And we can kiss the wedding fund goodbye. -B

 

I have a job too, you know. I'm making money. -K

 

From my success. -B

 

I'm making money, from your success? Are you kidding me? -K

How does that work? They don't even know that we're connected because you insist on keeping us a secret. -K

 

Doesn't matter. -B

So you think I'm only successful because of you? -K

 

I didn't say that, don't put words in my mouth. -B

 

That's what you said, Blaine. -K

I have a job. That I got /myself/. That you have /nothing/ to do with. So don't you dare say that I'm making money from your success. -K

 

Whatever. -B

 

Whatever? What are you even saying that about? You have no reason to be mad right now. -K

 

No? I just got dropped for a job because of those stupid photos! -B

 

It's not my fault that those pictures got posted! You shouldn't be mad at me for anything. -K

 

My career is in danger and you're making this all about you! -B

Nobody cares if you're dating someone Kurt, they don't even know who you are! -B

 

Fuck off, Blaine. I don't see any celebrities wearing your designs on red carpets. Go get your fucking jobs back, and you can find somewhere other than with me to sleep tonight. -K

 

Fine! -B

 

Fine. -K

 

Good. Great. Perfect! -B

 

Why are you still going? -K

 

I don't know. I feel like I'm going crazy. -B

 

Can we just talk about this in person? When are you done? -K

 

Couple hours. I have to try and fix this contract, Kurt I can't lose that job...-B

 

Yeah, go do that. See you later. -K

 

[Delayed] I'm going for a couple beers with Sam. Figure we need space right now. -B

 

I wanted to talk, but okay, I guess. I'll wait up. -K

 

Don't wait up. Might stay with him. -B

 

Okay... Come home in the morning though, please? -K

 

Okay. Maybe. -B

 

Blaine, we need to talk about this. Don't try to cut me off. -K

 

[Delayed] I'm not ready for this to be over. -B

 

Neither am I. That's why I want to talk to you. -K

 

You'll just break up with me. They always do. -B

 

I won't break up with you. I am mad, but I'm not that mad. I wouldn't make a stupid decision like that because of one fight. -K

 

Promise? -B

 

I promise. -K

 

I lost the job. I didn't tell you, I wanted to surprise you, but I lost it. -B

 

I'm sorry. -K

 

I was so excited...-B

 

Your people can get it back. -K

 

They won't. -B

 

I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know how to help this time. -K

 

Sam's just getting me drunk. He's a terrible manager. -B

 

Maybe you shouldn't do that... If pictures get out from that, that's two bad things in one day. -K

 

Don't care. -B

 

You do care. -K

You should at least get drunk at his place or something. -K

 

Maybe. Don't know. He's talking to a girl. -B

 

Just be careful, okay? -K

 

Always am. -B

 

I know. Just making sure. -K

Love you. -K

 

I love you too. -B

 

See you whenever, I guess. I'm going to bed. -K

 

Okay. -B

 

 

Kurt sighed and put his phone down on the side table, laying down and snuggling into the bed. What Blaine said really did hurt him, but he was almost sure that he was just saying those things because he was angry that he was going to lose his job offers. He wiped a few tears from his cheeks, trying to stop crying and falling asleep soon after.

It didn't take long before the guilt starting tearing away at Blaine, and he couldn't even finish his drink. He said goodnight to Sam, who was probably going to go home with the blonde anyway, and hailed a cab. He made it to the apartment and let himself in without any paparazzi taking photos of him, and he shrugged out of his coat and shoes in the hallway. He slipped into their bedroom, sighing at the sight of his boyfriend. He got into bed slowly, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him, not saying anything.

Kurt woke up slightly when he felt Blaine's arms around him, instinctively snuggling closer into them. "What time is it?" he asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Blaine. "Is everything okay?" he asked, afraid that something went wrong at the bar.

"Not late, came home after that last text," Blaine mumbled, burying his head in Kurt's neck to hide from him. "I...I was awful. I'm a terrible person, and I'm so sorry," he told him. "I'm...I don't deserve you," he said, tearing up.

"You're not a terrible person," Kurt said, starting to wake up more immediately, putting his hand on Blaine's cheek. "You most definitely do. You deserve better than me," he told him, wiping his tears away. "You were mad, I understand. I know how you get when you're mad, Blaine."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine repeated. "You're the most talented designer I know, and I..I said those things because I was angry, and it wasn't your fault, and I'm going to learn to not lash out, I promise," he whispered. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, beautiful."

"It's okay, baby," Kurt told him, kissing his cheek. "I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to say those things. I know," he said, moving his hand to rub his back.

"I got Broadway, Kurt. You were going to be so proud of me," Blaine whispered. "I was so excited, and it was a great part, and they don't want me anymore..."

"I'm proud of you no matter what you get, sweetheart," Kurt told him. "It's okay. You're going to get more offers. You'll get there if you want to be there. I know you. You're determined."

Blaine couldn't speak anymore, just broke down into tears, sobbing into Kurt's neck. He clung to his shirt, the soft material soothing him but he was unable to stop the tears. Kurt held him close, rubbing his back and shushing him. "It's okay, baby, let it out. You're gonna be okay," he whispered, kissing into his hair.

Blaine sobbed for several minutes, allowing Kurt to comfort him, selfishly. Once he had calmed down a little he looked up at him, still sniffling. "I love you. You're the love of my life, I just know it. I want to spend the rest of my days, every single one, with you," he told him.

"I love you, too," Kurt said back, still rubbing Blaine's back with one hand, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his other hand. "I fully plan on spending the rest of my life with you. Don't you worry about that."

"Marry me?" Blaine blurted out, but didn't regret it. He had wanted to ask for weeks, months even. He knew his timing was poor but he couldn't go back now.

"I--Yes," Kurt decided, nodding. "Yes," he said again, kissing Blaine's lips and pulling him closer. Blaine wasn't sure he'd heard right, but Kurt was kissing him and he was kissing him back and it felt so right. Kurt held him close for a few minutes after they pulled away, just relaxing in the silence. "I'm not going to be able to wear a ring," he said softly when he thought of it.

"Of course you are," Blaine insisted. "In fact.." he said, slipping out of the bed and pulling open his sock drawer. He rooted until he found what he was looking for, and then climbed back into bed. "I...this is how we tell people," he said, opening the box and showing him.

"No, we don't... we don't have to tell people," Kurt shook his head. "I don't want you to if you don't want to. We could figure out something else to say about the pictures."

"I'm done hiding," Blaine said, shaking his head. "It's part of why I'm so damn stressed all the time. I don't want to hide, like I'm ashamed of you. I'm not. I'm so proud to be with you, and I would like if you're wear my ring to remind you that..." he said.

"I--Okay. Okay, I will," Kurt nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'll wear your ring. And I'll marry you. We're getting married." Blaine grinned, sliding the ring on his finger and kissing his hand. Kurt smiled brightly, looking at his hand and then kissing Blaine deeply, hugging him tight.

"I'm gonna post this," Blaine said, grabbing his phone. "Rach doesn't mind, and Sam's busy so he won't yell at me til tomorrow," he said, he linked his fingers with Kurt's making sure the ring was on display, then snapped a few pictures.

Kurt laughed and let Blaine take the pictures, keeping their hands linked after he was finished. "What are you saying with it?" he asked curiously. Blaine carefully selected the best one, typing up what he wanted to say quickly.

_The love of my life, my soulmate, who has been with me through these crazy last few years, just agreed to be my husband. I am the luckiest guy on the planet. I love you guys so much for all the support right now, and I thought it was time I shared the most important part of my life. I love you, Kurt_.

Kurt teared up at the post, reading it over Blaine's shoulder and smiling when he posted it. "I love you, too. So much," he grinned, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine kissed him softly, cuddling up close to him, his eyes now fixed on his ring on Kurt's finger. Kurt wiggled his fingers when he saw that him and Blaine were both staring at the ring. He kissed his temple and looked at it again. "You're my fiancé," he whispered.

"We should call people! I forgot, before we posted!" Blaine gasped, reaching for his phone. "Mom's going to kill us!"

"Well, you call her, because my dad will kill us too. Hurry up," Kurt laughed, grabbing his own phone and dialing Burt. Blaine dialed his mom, telling her their news which she thankfully hadn't heard or seen yet, before passing the phone over to Kurt, being passed Kurt's phone to talk to Burt. They talked to the other's parents excitedly, both parents almost yelling their ears off. They both finished up on the phone around the same time, hanging up and setting their phones to the side. "Your phone was blowing up against my ear," Kurt laughed.

"People are probably dying, Kurt," Blaine said, teasing.

"Check your notifications, seriously," Kurt laughed, watching while Blaine checked Twitter.

"Wow," Blaine laughed, reading some of the thousands of tweets. "They think I'm engaged to Sam," he giggled.

"What?!" Kurt asked with a laugh, completely confused. "You said Kurt in the tweet."

"I know, that's why I'm laughing," Blaine said, unable to stop. "Okay we need to resort to drastic measures," he said, opening his camera again. "Cute couple photo..."

Kurt laughed, burying his face in Blaine's neck. "I hate pictures," he giggled.

"Come on, look at me, gorgeous," he said softly, having already snapped an adorable picture of Kurt snugged into him.

Kurt sighed and looked up at him, kissing his cheek and then his nose. "There. Enough cute couple photos?"

"Fine," Blaine laughed, posting several of them to his twitter.

_ Reading your replies and cuddling. Tonight is perfect. _


End file.
